Untitled for now
by ladyivory01
Summary: After the disaster that was 4th year Harry is back at the Dursley's but, not for long as his uncle gets a job and all must go with Now in a place with a long and powerful history, what awaits our Is it love or something much more?
1. Prologe

After the disaster that was 4th year Harry is back at the Dursley's but, not for long as his uncle gets a job and all must go with him. Now in a place with a long and powerful history, what awaits our savior. Is it love or something much more?  
_

disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or The Scorpion King all credit of these go to thier proper owners.  
_

Prolouge:

June 10th #4 Private Drive 7am

" Get up Boy! You're wanted in the living room.", Petunia Screeches outside the door as she unlocks it. Harry gets up sighing and thinking about the graveyard as Hedwig hoots sadly at him in the corner of the room. " I know Hedwig but I can't help but feel as it's my fault Cedric's dead." Harry says upset " Well I better go down and figure out what they want now." He goes out the door and now the stairs thinking what his releatives want. When he arrives in the living room all of the Dursley's are there, " Now I have been asked by my boss to head to Eygpt to make a very important deal." Uncle Vernon says " All of us have to go and that includes you boy." Harry looks at him shocked.

" I'll have to tell my lot so they don't worry and think something bad has happened to me." Harry says still shocked about the news. " Go, and make sure you pack while you at it we leave tomorrow afternoon" Vernon growls at him. As Harry heads back upstairs he can't help but think something is going to happen to him but doesn't know if it will be good or bad yet. 


	2. Chapter 1 Arrival

Due to the events in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire I uped the school year to sometime in August instead that is why its said June 10th. I do NOT own Harry Potter or The Scorpion King. All credit to these go to their rightful owners.  
Also note that because I do not have microsoft office I am writing this using notepad.  
_

Chapter 1 Arrival

June 12th Cairo,Eygpt 10:30am

Harry's POV:

We had arrived in Eygpt and the Dursley's had me carry their things as well as mine, not that they care heavy it was or how hot and humid it is. It's 48 degrees c but with the humidity it 50 degrees c (for those who don't know its 118.4 degrees F and 122 degrees F) and I'm sweating worse than I do at Quidditch. As we leave the airport to head to the hotel, I can't help but get this feeling that I had gotten back in England. I hope Sirius got my letter and isn't freaking out but, then again it's Sirius when isn't he freaking out over something. The Dursley's and I head over to the rental car and as I'm putting our things in the trunk I look to my left and I see a fuzzy image of a warrior.

That image makes my heart ache like I'm missing a piece of my soul. I am then shocked out of my musings when Vernon yells " Hurry up boy, we want to get to the hotel befor noon!". " Yes Uncle Vernon." I say while finishing up. I look back and the image is gone but I start feeling sad and depressed because of it. Sighing I shake my head and close the trunk and then get into the car thinking what was that and why do I feel upset by it. I wonder if I should contact Bill Weasley my friend Ron's older brother who works here in Eygpt while I'm here. Then again maybe I should visit the goblins to find out whats going on.

We were on our way to the hotel thad had the legendary O'Connell family stayed. The famous family before and after their marriage for raising Imhotep twice, finding Ahm Shere and its Scorpion King, and having their son raise the Dragon Emperor among other things. I can't wait to see and read more on Imhotep and other magic users of the day.(Slight Mummy movie crossover as it ties into the story with its part on the Scorpion King.) We arrive at the hotel at 11:45 am and check into our rooms on the second floor. As we head down for lunch I look out the window and see the image again only this time its clearer and you can see a scorpion necklace on the warrior of old. Shaking my head I look out again and the image is gone again but, I notice the Medjai there looking for something. What that something or someone is I don't want to know.

I turn away and continue heading downstairs. I didn't notice the Medjai looking at me or the fact that the bracelet of the scorpion that was once guarded by Queen Nefertiti had appeared in my bag. If I had then maybe things wouldn't have gone to hell a week after my arrival then again it could have been worse. Its probably one of the few things I glad went wrong. 


End file.
